


Fine By Me

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Juris Imprudence [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any, I'm just saying it's fine by me / If you never leave / And we can lay like this forever / It's fine by me</i> - Daniel falls asleep beside Jack at team movie night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine By Me

Jack opened his eyes, confused. His neck ached. He’d fallen asleep sitting up on the couch with his head at an awful angle. The TV and DVD player had shut themselves down sometime in the middle of the night. Sam and Teal’c were gone.  
  
But Daniel was still there. He’d fallen asleep beside Jack and somehow ended up curled against Jack’s side, nestled in close and resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. Daniel was sleep-warm, his breath hot on Jack’s neck, and he looked peaceful. He was still wearing his glasses, which were a little askew. Jack plucked them off carefully and set them aside.  
  
And then he stared down at Daniel, at the peacefulness of his expression, the dark crescent of his eyelashes on his cheekbone, the way his brow furrowed for a moment as his dreams took a turn, the purse of his lips.  
  
It was still dark outside. If Jack squinted at the clock on the DVD player, he could see the time. Past three. They’d fired up the last Indiana Jones movie around ten. When had Sam and Teal’c left? And why hadn’t Sam woken Daniel? She’d been his ride.  
  
Jack returned to studying Daniel and wondering. Thinking. When he looked at Daniel, Daniel was just Daniel Jackson, translator, attorney, law guardian with unfairly blue eyes and expressive hands and a tendency to talk way too fast. But in the silvery light of the moon, with all of the cares of the day wiped away in sleep, Daniel looked younger, and Jack could see, underneath the years of care and study, a boy named Daniel, a boy who’d saved his life.  
  
_Somewhere there is a sky, and it’s beautiful._  
  
Jack had known he was in trouble the first time he invited Daniel to team night with Sam and Teal’c and he’d gotten flushed and indignant when they’d turned on Tomb Raider (Teal’c liked Lara Croft) and Jack had thought, in passing, that Daniel looked _cute_ when he was all fired up, hands waving and glasses slipping down his nose.  
  
He’d realized just how much trouble he was in when that crazy client had burst into the office (how the _hell_ had he made it past security?) and drawn a gun and the first thing Jack had done was step in front of Daniel (and then Lorne stepped in front of Woolsey and the gun went off and everyone was cowering behind or beneath their desks, except for Lorne, who was lying too still on the floor).  
  
And then he’d heard Daniel whispering to himself, over and over again, words Jack had thought he’d never hear again, and Jack remembered the sound of helicopters and the grind of sand in his mouth and he caught Teal’c’s eye, and as one they’d leaped on the gunman while Sam covered them, her own gun drawn.  
  
And now...movie night. Watching silly movies to cheer themselves up, to remind them they were all alive (Lorne didn’t even have a bruise).  
  
Jack looked down at Daniel and felt like the piece that he hadn’t even known was missing from the puzzle of his life had just slid into place. It was impossible. They were coworkers. Daniel had been married once. Jack had been married once. Jack was technically one of Daniel’s bosses. A relationship gone wrong was the fastest way to destroy an effective team. The Spartans had had it all wrong, with their Theban band.  
  
But it was Saturday, and there was no work, and no obligations, just the two of them on the couch. Jack wanted to lay like this forever, with Daniel warm against his side. He closed his eyes, matched his breathing to Daniel’s, and slid back into sleep. If he didn’t get forever, at least he’d get tonight.


End file.
